


Kisses

by Nemesis (ThetaSigma), ThetaSigma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/Nemesis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss. Inspired by <a href="http://hawkland.tumblr.com/post/140030044043/another-kiss-meme">this post, first kiss</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sidewinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/gifts).



Their first kiss was outside the bar waiting for the cab to take them to Fin’s apartment. In the cold night, it had been hard to pretend it was anything else going on, and Fin had kept sneaking half-lustful, half-worried looks at John. John stepped in close, his hand going to the necklace Fin never seemed to take off. Fin’s breath caught at John’s closeness.

John toyed with it for several moments, letting Fin get accustomed to their closeness. Fin relaxed – hell, he wanted this too – and the look he shot John was pure lust, no hesitation.

John hooked his finger in Fin’s necklace and used it to pull Fin towards him for a kiss. Fin, shocked, bumped noses with John, and he readjusted to be able to finally see what delights that impressively sarcastic mouth held.

John, too, had wanted this for ages, had been curious what those lips tasted like.

The kiss at first was nothing more than a press of lips, both men hesitant to go further and break the spell. John finally risked it and licked at Fin’s lip, and Fin opened his mouth immediately to Johns tongue. There was no trace of hesitation now, his tongue darting out to meet John’s. Fin moaned softly, sucking gently on John’s tongue. 

John broke the kiss finally when the cab honked at them. 

“We’ll be there soon,” Fin promised.

Their second kiss had been outside Fin’s apartment, unable to wait another moment, demanding, lustful. Fin had finally broken it by reaching for his keys and saying, “Inside,” as demandingly as he could, needing to have John _now_ , and John hadn’t waited, following Fin in.

Thousands of kisses had followed in the years after, demanding, loving, lustful, sexy, companionable, wonderful, conciliatory, passionate, sleepy, hesitant, kisses.


End file.
